


Birthday Breakfast

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [11]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alcohol, Breakfast, Community: comment_fic, Community: fan_flashworks, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's breakfast for Michael doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> fan_flashworks challenge: breakfast  
> comment_fic: pairing with title of fic

Michael woke up to the sound of bacon frying in a pan in the loft.

He was surprised to see Sam with an apron on in the loft's kitchen. A variety of breakfast food was on the loft's kitchen counter—scrambled eggs, toast, jelly, Bloody Maries and a two layered round frosted cake with pink frosting.

"Happy birthday, Mikey."

Michael rubbed his eyes. "Sam, you didn't have to do this. I can cook for myself."

"Don't worry about it. Fi taught me how to cook last weekend."

"And she didn't end up burning your face off? I'm impressed."

"Speaking of, Fi was going to be here, but she just got a tip for a job yesterday. It must've been a good one—she packed a lot of bullets, rope, C4 and her Taser."

Michael nodded.

Sam put the bacon on a plate. "Everything's cooked to temperature. Well, the eggs might be cold, since I wanted to get those out of the way first. But it shouldn't kill you."

"I know you put a lot of effort into this meal, Sam, but I didn't want a big breakfast this morning."

Sam frowned. "Well, do you want me to go to Publix and get a few storage containers so we can put everything in the fridge?"

"Yeah, Sam."

Sam started taking his apron off. "Did you want to go somewhere else?"

"I was thinking of going to Red Mango."

"Red Mango? You want yogurt for breakfast on your birthday?"

"It's my birthday, Sam. And if it makes you feel better, they have yogurt that tastes like cake batter there."

"You'd rather have yogurt that tastes like cake instead of actual cake with frosting and filling."

"I don't like to do things on a full stomach."

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast? Red Mango opens at 10."

"I’m positive."

Michael reached for one of the Bloody Marys.

"Hey, hands off the Bloody Mary until I get back, okay? They're for me. Thanks, buddy."

Michael put his hands in the air. "Okay, Sam."


End file.
